This invention relates to determining the level of a nongaseous substance in a chamber. More particularly, this disclosure pertains to a portable level detector having a vertically movable fixed source and detector whose vertical position is correlated with a recording system.
There are many times when it is desirable to measure accurately the level of a liquid or solid substance in a chamber, for example, the level of a fire extinguishing liquid in a cylinder and the level of sand in an accumulator. In many instances, it is imperative that the measurement be made and recorded for various purposes without disrupting service lines to the chamber and without opening the chamber. It is also desirable that the measuring system be suited for use on chambers of different forms and sizes.